PBA 004d
12:57:33 AM Kestrel: Janis finds Jhett playing the violin, with Kestrel *staring* at him. 12:57:53 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) enters stealthily 12:58:04 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Not wanting to disturb the scene)) 12:58:39 AM Janis (Ranger): ((13 stealth)) 12:58:39 AM Jhett: Jhett is just playing something on his violin! Doing a decent job of it, too. 12:59:09 AM Kestrel: Kestrel doesn't move. She's just starin'! Not even blinking. 12:59:53 AM Janis (Ranger): ((11 notice on Kes)) 1:00:25 AM Jhett: Jhett is currently playing a tune that alternates seemingly at random between cheerful and upbeat and somber and slow, but still all sounds really good. 1:00:50 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) walks up to the scene 1:01:03 AM Janis (Ranger): ...Kes? Are you ok? 1:01:46 AM Kestrel: Kestrel twitches. "... yes." 1:02:02 AM Jhett: Jhett looks at Janis. "Something wrong?" He doesn't stop playing. 1:02:03 AM *** Kestrel added Larry, Cleric (Adam) *** 1:02:18 AM Janis (Ranger): ...she just seems very...still... 1:02:25 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Training. 1:02:36 AM Janis (Ranger): ...for what? 1:03:19 AM Jhett: Jhett ends the tune! "Not terribly bad for not having played in... whatever length of time I was stuck in that tube." 1:03:24 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... at the Academy we learned to be still. 1:03:41 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... it was very interesting. The patterns were hidden but present. 1:03:48 AM Janis (Ranger): ...patterns? 1:04:25 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: The patterns in the music. The notes, their placement, their length and location. 1:04:36 AM Jhett: It's hard to emulate without being trained in music magic. 1:04:45 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) groans 1:04:48 AM Janis (Ranger): It's magic? 1:04:55 AM Jhett: What I just played? No. 1:05:05 AM Janis (Ranger): Oh, good. 1:05:08 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Just music. 1:05:18 AM Janis (Ranger): That's nice. 1:05:30 AM Jhett: Not a lot of people go for it, though. It sounds too chaotic. 1:05:30 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: Magic would interfere. 1:05:41 AM Janis (Ranger): I like it. 1:06:18 AM Jhett: Jhett smiles. "Thanks. My grandmother taught me. She was a lillend. You asked about my scales; I got them from her." 1:06:32 AM Janis (Ranger): Are Lilends like Bards? 1:07:09 AM Jhett: Yeah. Kind of. It's like being a bard is part of them more than a job they learn, though. 1:07:36 AM Janis (Ranger): That kind of sounds like my mum. But not really, I guess. 1:08:11 AM Jhett: Jhett puts his violin away. "So, I'm told there are plenty of free rooms. I'm going to claim one." 1:08:24 AM Janis (Ranger): I can show you, if you want. 1:08:43 AM Kestrel: Kestrel: ... the dog is comfortable. 1:09:00 AM Janis (Ranger): Oh good! 1:09:12 AM Jhett: Jhett nods. "All right, then, lead on." 1:09:30 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) leads Jhett toward the bunks 1:09:38 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) waves to Larry 1:09:45 AM Jhett: Jhett claims a room for Spain. 1:09:45 AM Kestrel: Kestrel blinks. 1:09:47 AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) waves back. 1:09:58 AM Kestrel: Kestrel disappears somewhere so that her player can go to bed. 1:10:06 AM Janis (Ranger): ((Oh, Jhett's spanish. Now it all makes sense)) 1:10:28 AM Larry, Cleric (Adam): Larry, Cleric (Adam) heads off to the bunks to get some much-needed rest, and get a whole lot of prayer in. 1:10:57 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) checks on Flamey one last time (listening at the door) before going to bed herself. 1:11:19 AM Kestrel: It's pretty quiet! But you can hear the hellhound breathing. 1:11:33 AM Janis (Ranger): ...I'm gonna miss you Flamey. 1:11:39 AM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) goes to bed.